Pet Me, Please
by Onyona
Summary: Two girls decide to teach Sasuke a lesson, and turn him into a kitten! Of course, when Sakura finds him in a field, she has no idea who he really is! Bad Summary, please read. SasuSaku, Rated purely for safety
1. Prologue

Prologue: A Dork and a Weirdo

A girl with green eyes and mousy brown hair sat at a computer desk. On her computer screen, camera footage of a young man played. She frowned, annoyed at the chicken-butt haired male on the screen, before a light bulb went off above her head.

"EUREKA!!!!!!!!!!!~"

She shouted so loudly, her friend stumbled over to the room, trying carefully not to drop any of the million pieces of Harry Potter merchandise in her hands.

"Emi?" she asked, worried.

"I just had the best idea EVAH!!!!!!" Emi spun her chair around so it faced her friend, then leaped off of it. She went over to her friend, then leaned on her shoulder and held her arm out in front of them, while explaining her idea.

"...It's extraordinary, revolutionary!" she finished her long, speech. The she looked at Natala.

"What do you think?" Her friend though it over for a few seconds, then smiled.

"Let's do it."

Emi did a Mario Punch in the air, then sat back down on her chair and started frantically typing away. Natala just sighed and started to pick up the Harry and Hermione plushies she'd dropped.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: I know that it's incredibly short, but it's just a prologue. The first chap will be out as soon as possible, and over 1000 words.

Which is actually quite a lot for me!!!!

PS: I wasn't sure whether to put this up because it's so short, but by best friend Nat wanted me to.

Thanks for reading, please review,

/Emi


	2. Transformation

Sasuke was walking down a street, pondering the various thoughts in his head. Last year, he had returned to Konoha after killing Orichimaru. He'd given up on revenge, after learning the truth of his clans dreadful massacre. He regretted killing his brother, but decided that enough blood had been shed **(A/N: I mean seriously. I think Sasuke gets a high out of killing people for 'revenge' or something. Because what he's doing in the series is pointless)**.

So he returned to Konoha, to try and live the normal life his brother never had. **(A/N: Sorry, I'm a huge Itachi fan!)** He was quite glad to be with his team mates again, especially now that Sakura wasn't as annoying, and Naruto was (ever so slightly) more mature.

As the pink haired kunoichi crossed his mind, he thought of the fact that she hadn't given any hints lately that she loved him.

_Maybe she's moved on? _he thought.

He had now arrived at his house, and he unlocked the door after lazily taking the key out of his pocket. After taking off his shoes, he went into the kitchen to have a drink. He was just poring some water into his glass, when something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned around, to look at the foreign object.

On his table, sat a gem. It was white, but gave out a light-blueish shine. What was this strange jewel? He had never seen it before, yet here it was, lying here on his kitchen table.

He put his glass down, and went over to it. Curious, he reached out to touch it. Yet the moment he did, he was lifted up off of his feet, and hung in mid-air.

The world around him faded away, and was replaced with pink, with lots of colored shapes and glitter all around him.

Sasuke glared at the air around him. Whatever was happening, he didn't like it one little bit. It was far to girly for his tastes.

Suddenly, his clothes were ripped off of his body **(A/N: I can just imagine that happening! ROFL!!!!!!) **and replaced by a glittering full-body bathing suit.

---

Some where, far away a girl sat at her computer desk. Laughing her head off.

---

The bathing suit soon turned black, and started to spread all over the confused and annoyed Sasuke. With a magical *poof*, it turned into a fur, covering his entire body. With another *poof*, Sasuke's precious hair disappeared and his whole head was replaced by that of a cat.

"WTF?!?!?!!?" though Sasuke, as his cheeks grew 2 giant puffs of fur.

---

"See, I told you that I could make a good 'Magical Girl' transformation scene," Emi gestured at the utterly humiliated Sasuke on her computer screen.

Her friend nodded, trying very hard not to burst out in a laughing fit.

---

Sasuke shrunk down into the size of a kitten, completely black except for the white at the tips of his paws, and the top of his fluffy tail.

Finally, the pink, glittery stuff around him disappeared, and he found himself once again in his kitchen.

He shook his head groggily.

_"WTF was that?" _he thought to himself. Then he looked around the kitchen, and nearly fell over. Everything was so BIG!

His thoughts drifted back to the diamond on the kitchen table. But where was the kitchen table? No matter where he looked, he couldn't see the kitchen table. He scorned, glaring at his surroundings. What kind of Genjutsu was this? It was annoying, and he didn't have time to play games. After all, whoever cast it on him must be somewhere in the house right now.

He lifted his hands, to preform the seal that would break his chakra flow.

"Kai!" he said, but that was not what he heard.

He couldn't manage to form the proper seal with his fingers, and all that came out of his mouth was a strange, high pitched noise. Why wouldn't his hands cooperate? He looked down at them, and this tie he really did fall over.

Paws.

On the end of his arms, were paws.

He started to panic slightly, and checked the rest of his body. It was a sleek black, laced with smooth, soft fur.

He raced over to the room next door, where he had a full length mirror. He examined himself, cautiously. He was just a tiny kitten, black with a tiny bit of white on his paws and tail. He had puffs of fur on his cheeks, and at the tip of of his tail.

His paws were tiny, and his tail was long. He was slim, but quite furry. The two ears on the top of flicked slightly.

Realization (finally) dawned upon him. **(A/N: it's about time) **

He was a cat.

And not just a cat, but he was a kitten!

He snorted.

He, a great and powerful ninja had been transformed into a mere kitten!

For the first time, he saw the collar around his neck. It was small and white, but off it hung a jewel. The same jewel that had been on the kitchen table. It was smaller now, but it gave off the same blueish light.

Was it the jewel that had done this to him? It made sense, all of this happened when he touched the gem. But who could have enchanted a diamond to do _this_. He looked in disgust at his new form, and then sighed.

Never mind _who_ did it, the question was _how _did he get back to normal?

---

Emi and Natala were huddled around the computer screen. The watched, fascinated as Sasuke examined his tiny new body, his eyes displaying a childish curiosity as he stared into the mirror. Their own eyes grew wide as he pawed at the diamond hanging off of his collar, making it swing back and forth slightly.

But soon they couldn't take it any longer, and let out a childish squeal.

"KAWAII!!!~"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: 1003 words!!! Quite a feat for me, actually.

This chap is dedicated to Darkdemonic-uchiha, who inspired me to get off my butt and type something. Special thanks also go to Oniaon and LoveAngel604 for reviewing. Thanks a bunch, it really means a lot to me.

Oh, and when the next chapter comes, I'm changing the name to 'Pet Me, Please'. Sorry if you don't like it as much, but I personally like it better.

Thanks for reading, and please review. After all, it'll only take a secound!

/Emi

PS. Don't expect another update tomorrow, but I promise to update at the very latest on Saturday! And then it'll be extra long!


	3. The Best Laid Plans

A/N: I'M SO SORRY for not updating like I promised. Hopefully, this chap will be good enough for you to forgive me.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 3: The Best Laid Plans...

Sasuke-kitten sat on the floor, his tail waving idly behind him as he thought.

What should he do now? He couldn't talk, only mew.

"Meow..." Sasuke tested his new 'voice'. Sasuke though it was far to high pitched and sounded weak and pathetic.

_Aha!_

He couldn't talk, but he _could _probably hold a pen. He could go to the Hokage's office and write down his current situation! It was far fetched, but was to only thing he could think of.

Not bothering to actually _test _if he could hold a pen, Sasuke leaped gracefully into the kitchen, then out of a (luckily) open window.

_That was a handy coincidence! _He thought.

Soon he was outside his house, running stealthily along the sides of buildings, and darting quickly from place to place.

_This is stupid. There's nobody around, and why am I hiding in the first place?_ He thought after looking around him. So, he decided to walk out in the open, though he still checked around him for oncoming people. Though soon, a fluttering object in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Floating nearby, was a small, little yellow butterfly. Sasuke-kitten'e little black eyes widened with a childish curiosity. Even though he knew it was a waste of time, Sasuke couldn't help following the insect, reaching for it with his white paws.

He let out a little mew as he chased the butterfly down the street.

Sasuke chased after the insect for quite some time, captivated by it's delicate yellow wings, which seemed like little more the tiny rays of light. But soon, the butterfly flew off over a high wire fence and into the green fields beyond. Sasuke-kitten frowned and leapt towards the fence, not wanting to end his chase just yet.

Unfortunatly, kittens aren't very tall and don't jump ver high. Sasuke hit the wire fence face-first, and slid comically back down to the ground.

Rubbing his fluffy head (A/N: Awww!~), Sasuke tried to think of a plan.

_How can I jump over that fence?_

_**Why are you even thinking about this? We were supposed to go to the Hokage's!**_

_Shut up stupid inner, I'm trying to think._

_**What? No thinking your crazy and going: "WTF?!?!?! Who are you???"**_

_Pft. I may not be social, but I DO have internet._

_**Oooh, been checking out Fanfics have you? So, whats your favorite pairing? SasuIno? SasuSaku? SasuHina maybe?**_

_Shut up._

_**Oh, so it IS SasuHina?**_

_NO!!!!!!!!_

_**Oh sorry, I forgot that you were gay. How about SasuNaru, or maybe even ItaSasu**_

_*Mental Gag* WTF????!?!?!!?!?_

_**Come on... a lot of people think Yaoi is hot you know. And ItaSasu ARE the two hottest characters...**_

_Well, I can't argue with that I'm hot. HEY WAIT A SEC!!!!! How come Itachi is the Seme and I'm the Uke!!! _(A/N: Pairing names are always in the order of Seme first, then Uke. Seme is the 'masculine' one in the couple, whereas Uke is the more submissive 'feminime' one.)

_**Because, we all know that to be truly manly, you have to kill almost everyone you know, and torture the survivor. Pfft, everyone knows THAT.**_

_Why are we even discussing this? This whole conversation feels like a great big filler._

(A/N: Don't even ASK what that conversation was for, I don't even know myself

And with that, Sasuke came to his senses and stopped argueing with his inner. Though he still resented being an Uke.

Sasuke paused for a moment, before finally coming up with a plan. Even though he was a cat, he was still a ninja. (A/N: SUPER TEENAGE NINJA KITTENS GO!!!!)

Sasuke backed up a few steps, before running forward towards the fence once again. But this time, just as he was about to jump he applied chakra to the soles of his feet. It took more chakra then usual, because he had to jump higher because he was so small. Plus, he couldn't store as much chakra in his tiny kitten body.

But now he was in the field on the otherside of the fence. And luckily, the butterfly was still sitting on a little flower nearby. Sasuke-kitten creeped slowly towards the flower, his belly pressed against the ground so that he could hide better in the tall grass. Only the white tip of his black tail stood high above the blades of grass.

Suddenly, Sasuke pounced onto the flower where the butterfly sat. It swiftly flew ablove the field, and Sasuke-kitten ran after it amongst the flowers. But after only a little while, the butterfly flew up high into the blue sky, far beyond the reach of Sasuke's tiny white paws.

---

Emi sat at her computer desk, her eyes wide as she watched the black kitten on her screen.

"Aww!~" she said, as Sasuke-kitten looked up longingly into the sky. But soon the tiny insect was out of sight. His black tail hung low as he looked around, lost.

Tiny tears started to form in Emi's eyes. She sniffled once, before the tears started flowing comically in two mini waterfall around her desk.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted.

Natala rushed into the room, worried.

"HE'S JUST TO CUTE FOR HIS OWN GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Emi cried. Natala sweatdropped, before going back to her room.

---

Sasuke didn't know what to do. For some reason, his original mission seemed to have less and less importance for every secound that passed. He blinked and looked around him. The world seemed to be changing around him. He had never been one to 'appreciate' the colours of nature, but he was sure that something was off. The greens of the field and blue of the sky seemed to dominate his sight, and even the tree bark seemed dull, with a strange blue tint...

Sasuke shook his head, trying to focus. But he couldn't. His mind felt dull, emptied of any greater ambition then to run around and enjoy the sunlight.

_**Hello?? Focus! Your trapped as a kitten, you need to get back to normal!**_

His inner continued to shout inside of Sasuke-kittens head, but he just didn't seem to notice. He continued to run around in circles in the grass, chasing various little insects.

Suddenly, something dark black hurled towards him.

Sasuke-kitten just stared with wide eye, the object was so... shiney. But instinct kicked in, and he ran to the side. But the object whizzed past his tail, causing a shallow wound.

Pain filled Sasuke-kitten. He lost his balance in confusion, and fell down to the ground.

He heard light footsteps close by, coming closer and closer...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

1104 words!

A/N: Sorry for the cliffy! I just couldn't help it!

Wow, this story is surprising even me! The whole scene in the field wasn't even planned! He was supposed to just chase the butterfly down the street, and then be found by *beep*

Hehe, sorry you'll just have to wait.

Oh, and the part about everything seeming blue and green, I read on the web that cats see mostly in blue and green.

Big huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, and especially xXdarkdemonic-uchihaXx for the motivation.

FOR HERE BE THE CHAPTER YOU WAITETH FOR, BRAVE ONE

Yeah, just ignore that comment.

The next chap should be out soon, but it should be a little shorter then 1000 words. It was originally supposed to be the same chap as this, but I couldn't resist the cliffy lol.


End file.
